1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf system, and especially relates to a golf system with wireless communication functions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Bluetooth uses a radio technology called frequency-hopping spread spectrum. Bluetooth provides a secure way to connect wireless transmission devices and exchange information therebetween. Radio frequency identification (RFID) is a technology for retrieving data from radio frequency identification tags. Radio frequency identification tags can be read on a short distance from a radio frequency identification reader. Near field communication (NFC) is a high frequency wireless communication method applied in wireless transmission devices that are spaced from each other within about a distance of 10 cm. The near field communication technology is an extension of the radio frequency identification technology.
Bluetooth, RFID, and NFC are common wireless communication technologies. However, it is a pity that Bluetooth, RFID, and NFC is not applied to a conventional golf club or golf bag for identification.